FFVII songfic...
by Alan Smithee
Summary: A test in order to see if I could do a good-quality FF7 fic.


"Why did you want to come back here?" Tifa asked. "I mean, we've finished this. The world's safe, everyone honors us...."  
"I just had to...get some more unfinished business...What can I say?" Cloud replied.  
"Oh...HER...Fine, fine, I've got some things to do...If I have to play second fiddle to a girl who's already died, that's just plain DANDY..." Tifa stormed off in a huff. Cloud started down the road that was nearly second nature to him.  
  
"I....couldn't find any flowers....I have this old sword I used to use, but...nah, you were always so peaceful anyways...well, I guess you can't get more peaceful than this...Hmmm...I remember this stuff...It's almost like...I can hear music while I do this..."  
  
So you sailed away   
Into a grey sky morning  
  
"Why did you have to join us? You had no business in it....It should have at least been someone working for AVALANCHE who gave their life...not you..."  
  
Now I'm here to stay   
Love can be so boring   
  
"Sometimes...I wish I didn't get involved when I did. At the very least, you'd have just been some random face in the crowd....it wouldn't mean anything to me...Isn't that what this is supposed to be? Someone you know is gone, you're devastated, someone you've never seen is gone, you don't care?"  
  
Nothing's quite the same now   
I just say your name now   
  
"It should have been one of us...I shouldn't have talked to you when I did...I should have held on a bit longer, or failing that, just died of the fall...Anything to stop this hurting..."  
  
But it's not so bad   
You're only the best I ever had   
You don't want me back   
You're just the best I ever had   
  
"That's for sure....WHY YOU? WHY THEN? WHY AM I SUPPOSED TO GO HERE INSTEAD OF STAY WITH YOU? I WAS ABLE TO KILL A GOD, WHY COULDN'T I HAVE AT LEAST GOTTEN SOME ANSWERS FROM HIM BEFOREHAND? Oh, my bad...Just still a little pissed off at all of this..."  
  
So you stole my world   
Now I'm just a phony   
  
"You might be a little happy to know I've stopped fighting. You know, just sit back, relax..."  
  
Remembering the girl   
Leaves me down and lonely   
  
"This one guy over in Sector 7 sold me his shop when he decided to retire, I figure I'll try doing that for a bit...anything to stop other people from feeling the pain I felt..."  
  
Send it in a letter   
Make yourself feel better   
  
"Oh, yeah. Like that'd work. Burn it on here, hope your soul or something gets it...Sure. My luck, some other ghost would read through it all..."  
  
But it's not so bad   
You're only the best I ever had   
You don't need me back   
You're just the best I ever had   
  
"Oh, hell, why do I even put up this charade? Why did Sephiroth have to kill you? I mean, I thought we were buddies, and he goes and does that to you? I mean, it felt so good to finally end him after that...What? There are some things you don't do to a guy without expecting something to go down..."  
  
And it may take some time to   
Patch me up inside  
  
"Everyone says that this is unhealthy...I mean, it is showing some respect...isn't it?"  
  
But I can't take it so I   
Run away and hide   
  
"If you ever wanted me to stop, you know you could just find a way to say so...or at least help me know when I should..."  
  
And I may find in time that   
You were always right   
  
"I don't care what people think...I cared about you, now to have to go on without you in my life...that's just harsh...  
  
You're always right  
  
"Come on. At least when this happens to other people, they can just question why God would allow such a thing. Isn't it the question that is the catharsis? How can I imagine why God would allow it, when I know that the reason is because he's an evil bastard?"  
  
What was it you wanted   
Could it be I'm haunted   
  
"Come on. You couldn't have just went through all of those people for me...could you? I didn't even care one way or the other, why would you even fathom going to your death just to be with me on something I didn't care either way about?"  
"Cloud....Cloud..." the voice whispered. Cloud jumped up from where he was kneeling.  
"Who's there? Aeris?"   
"Cloud, I'm SERIOUSLY frightened right now..." Tifa stepped over near Cloud. "You'll really need to see someone about this..."  
"I'll check when we get back home. I'll just be a couple of seconds..." Tifa started ahead.  
"Goodbye...." Cloud rushed ahead to meet Tifa again.  
"Are you finally all set? We need to rush for the train now!  
  
But it's not so bad   
You're only the best I ever had   
I don't want you back   
You're just the best I ever had   
  
"I think so..." Cloud replied. The two dashed for the train to head home.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Other stuff to add:  
  
Mad props to the following:  
  
Vertical Horizon- for providing the song that was the basis for the fic (I SWEAR I HAD THE IDEA BEFORE THE SONG BECAME POPULAR.)  
  
Lotuss_tears- For providing the challenge to write a dramatic fic, providing the challenge to write a FF7 fic, doing beta reading for this, and just generally rocking Saddam Hussein's ass.  
  



End file.
